


Mój alfa

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [88]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Louis, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim:  Prompt a/o/b Harrry jest nauczycielem w szkole Louisa. Louis jest dużo młodszy i jest omegą, Kiedy Louis dostaje swoją pierwszą gorączkę Harry chce mu pomóc i się związac ale Louis chce by mu pomógł ale nie chce się wiązac dopóki się nie poznają. Taka urocza scena gdzie Louis prosi by mu po prostu pomógł i poczekał aż będzie gotowy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mój alfa

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki i bez smuta, ale mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba:)

Louis nie był pewny, kim jest - betą czy omegą. Jego wygląd, okrągłe kształty, długie rzęsy, delikatne rysy, wskazywałyby na omegę. Podobnie jak jego uległe i łagodne usposobienie. Problem jednak polegał na tym, że miał 17 lat i dalej nie przeszedł swojej pierwszej gorączki. To mówiło o tym, że jest betą. Ta sytuacja i niepewnosć go frustrowała.   
*****   
Wszedł do sali od biologii. To była jego ostatnia lekcja. W wejściu od razu uderzył go cudowny, mocny zapach. W momencie zrozumiał, że pochodzi on od jego nauczyciela, Harry'ego Stylesa.   
To była kolejna rzecz, która skłaniała go do myślenia, że mógłby być betą. Jasne bety też odczuwały zapachy, ale były dla nich bardziej neutralne. A Louis uważał, że jego nauczyciel pachnie niesamowicie. Ostatnich kilka dni, pana Stylesa nie było w szkole. Przechodził swoją ruję i Louis podejrzewał, że ten zapach to pozostałości po tym.   
Przechodząc obok biurka, zobaczył, że nauczyciel posyła mu uśmiech, na co spłonął rumieńcem. Pan Styles go onieśmielał.   
Był przystojnym, 25-letnim nauczycielem. Miał dłuższe, kręcone włosy, błyszczące, zielone oczy, pełne wargi, a kiedy się uśmiechał, w jego policzkach pojawiały się dołeczki. A do tego jego ciało, wysokie, smukłe i umięśnione.   
Z czerwonymi policzkami, szatyn zajął swoje miejsce i od razu wbił wzrok w blat stolika.   
Lekcja przebiegała spokojnie, jednak pod koniec zajęć Louis zauważył, że coś się z nim dzieje. Poczuł jak robi mu się gorąco, a w podbrzuszu kumuluje dziwne napięcie. Kiedy poczuł coś mokrego pomiędzy pośladkami, wiedział co się dzieje. Dostał gorączki. Dostał pieprzonej gorączki, po raz pierwszy i to akurat w szkole. Zaczął się niespokojnie wiercić, rozglądając dookoła. Wyglądało na to, że jak dotąd nikt nie zorientował się, co się z nim dzieje.   
Nareszcie rozbrzmiał dzwonek, za co Louis dziękował. Plan był taki, poczeka, aż sala opustoszeje i znikną tłumy z korytarza, po czym jak najszybciej postara się dostać do domu. Wyglądało na to, że jego plan może się powieść, dopóki nie zauważył, że jego nauczyciel dalej jest w sali i uważnie się mu przygląda. Kędzierzawy podszedł do drzwi i je zamkną, przekręcając klucz. Louis przełkną ślinę, czując jak jego żołądek się skręca. Alfa zbliżył się do niego, nachylając się do szyi szatyna i zaciągając zapachem omegi. Louis zadrżał. Z jednej strony bał się do czego to prowadzi, z drugiej potrzebował alfy. Nie mógł być obojętny, kiedy obok niego stał silny, przystojny alfa, który tak niesamowicie pachniał.  
\- Pachniesz wspaniale - głos Stylesa był niski i głęboki. A Louis w tej chwili nie marzył o niczym innym, niż aby jego nauczyciel wypieprzył go na ławce.  
\- P-panie Styles - tylko tyle udało mu się wypowiedzieć, zanim poczuł delikatne pocałunki na szyi.  
\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś omegą. Tak długo na to czekałem, ale opłacało się.   
Z pomiędzy warg Tomlinsona uciekł jęk, kiedy Styles przygryzł lekko skórę w miejscu, gdzie powinien znajdować się znak połączenia.   
\- Late bloomer, co? Tak bardzo chcę ci pomóc. Zrobię to, jeśli się zgodzisz – wychrypiał do jego ucha – Zgadzasz się?  
\- T-tak – jego serce waliło jak oszalałe, a on był zdesperowany, aby alfa mu pomógł.   
Harry podniósł swojego ucznia z krzesła i posadził na stoliku, od razu zaatakował wąskie wargi chłopaka.   
\- P-proszę – wysapał szatyn, jego oczy były zamglone, a policzki zarumienione.  
\- O co skarbie? – wiedział, że pan Styles się z nim droczy.  
\- P-panie Styles, pomóż mi, p-proszę – jęknął – P-potrzebuję cię.  
\- Pomogę skarbie – ucałował głowę mniejszego – ale nie tutaj – Louis jęknął słysząc te słowa, jednak Harry kontynuował – Nie chcę ryzykować, zabiorę cię do mnie, dobrze?  
Niebieskooki nie był wstanie odpowiedzieć, nie ufał swojemu głosowi, więc jedynie pokiwał głową.  
\- Chodź – kędzierzawy ujął jego dłoń, na ramię zarzucił sobie torbę swoją i ucznia, i skierował się do drzwi. Szybko pokonali drogę do samochodu mężczyzny, który co chwilę rozglądał się, czy nikt ich nie widzi. Droga była szybka i niecałe 20 minut później wpadli do mieszkania starszego, zatrzaskując swoje drzwi.   
Harry przygwoździł ucznia do ściany, atakując jego usta.  
\- Boże, jak ty pachniesz – kędzierzawy wypchnął biodra do przodu, wywołując tarcie pomiędzy ich ciałami, na które obaj jęknęli – Tak bardzo chcę, abyś był mój. Chcę się z tobą połączyć – przejechał nosem, po szyi mniejszego, zaciągając się jego zapachem.  
\- N-nie – pchnął lekko kędzierzawego, aby się od niego odsunął – J-ja nie chcę. Jeszcze nie teraz – próbował skupić myśli, na tym co chciał przekazać mężczyźnie. Co nie było łatwe, kiedy jedyne o czym mógł myśleć to był knot jego nauczyciela.   
\- Nie chcesz?  
\- Chcę, ale nie teraz. Jesteś moim nauczycielem, prawie się nie znamy. To za wcześnie, aby się połączyć na zawsze – wyjaśnił i widział, że mężczyzna zaczyna rozumieć – Chcę byś mi pomógł, ale poczekajmy jeszcze z decyzją o połączeniu.   
\- Dobrze, poczekam na to – cmoknął Louisa, a na twarzy młodszego pojawił się uśmiech – A teraz chodź.  
Zaprowadził niebieskookiego do swojej sypialni. Ubrania zniknęły z nich w trybie ekspresowym. To nie było powolne, ani romantyczne, jednak Styles uważał, aby nie skrzywdzić chłopaka. Byli tak napaleni, zwłaszcza szatyn, że mu to nie przeszkadzało. Wiedział, że będzie miał jeszcze nie jedną okazję, aby mieć idealny seks z Harrym. W tym momencie dla niego liczyło się tylko to, aby zostać zaspokojonym.  
Harry musiał cała siłą woli, powstrzymać się od ugryzienia szatyna. Pragnął tego, czuł, że młodszy to ten jedyny, jednak chciał uszanować jego decyzję. Skończyło się na rozszarpanej zębami poduszce.  
Po wszystkim leżeli spoceni, lepcy, brudni i pokryci pierzem z poduszki, wpatrując się w siebie z radosnymi uśmiechami.  
\- Dziękuję panie Styles – głos Louisa był zachrypnięty.  
\- Harry – poprawił go – Teraz jesteś mój i nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy to stanie się oficjalne – przejechał palcami po miejscu, gdzie powinny być ślady po jego zębach – Chociaż „pan Styles”, też nie jest taki zły – zachichotał, a szatyn dołączył do niego.  
\- Obiecuję, że w końcu to nadejdzie – przysunął się do mężczyzny, składając lekki pocałunek na jego ustach – Tylko ty jesteś i będziesz moim alfą.  
To była obietnica.


End file.
